


Date Night

by orphan_account



Category: Actor RPF, Music RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is this a date?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

"Is this a date?" Selena asks, because she's genuinely kind of confused.

"Why would you think it's a date?" says Taylor.

"I don't know, when someone asks you to go get frozen yoghurt, it seems like it could be a date."

"Dinner is a date," Taylor clarifies. "Frozen yoghurt is…" She frowns, thoughtful.

"A tasty treat?" Selena finishes, laughing.

"Exactly," says Taylor, laughing too. "I knew you'd understand."

"I always understand."

"You do."

They sit in the back of the car, not saying anything, the only sounds the gentle hum of the traffic around them. "I like this," Selena says.

"Me too." Taylor reaches over, takes Selena's hand, and there's a tiny moment of awkwardness, that split second of will-we-or-won't-we that always seems to last forever, but then Selena's leaning in, pressing her mouth to Taylor's, and everything fades away.

"What about kissing?" she whispers, pulling back just enough that the words are close against Taylor's skin.

"What about it?"

"I guess kissing means it's a date."

"Yeah," Taylor says. She smiles. "I guess it does."


End file.
